1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of processing a numeric calculation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of processing a numeric calculation by using emulation of a division operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computing devices, a division operation is used for various purposes. For example, in an image filtering operation of a computing device, a division operation is needed for processing of numeric data such as calculation of an inverse matrix for a minimum mean-squared error (MMSE).
In an application that does not need precise calculation, such as a multimedia processing application, an operation for a floating point may be transformed into an integer operation to speed up the operation and save hardware resources. A division operation for integers usually requires the most complex hardware design among the four fundamental operations and, when implemented with hardware, occupies a majority of a hardware area.
Therefore, to efficiently use the processing capability of a computing device, a method and apparatus that minimize a performance of a division operation or perform another operation in place of the division operation are desired.